


No apto para menores

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, MenChara - Freeform, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, Yaoi, comedia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Charasuke siempre había sido alguien de boca floja, sus comentarios y palabras solían meterlo en muchos problemas, pero raramente arrastraba a alguien más a ellos. Excepto a Menma, quien no podía evitar caer junto al otro cada vez que intentaba sacarlo de apuros. Y su nuevo problema los llevaría al límite de la paciencia.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	No apto para menores

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Two shot. Menma X Charasuke. Naruto x Sasuke. Romance. Humor. Shonen ai. Fluff
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo este fanfic es mío
> 
> Este fic es parte del reto anual de fics MCM. Octubre: hacer un fic de completa comedia o parodia.
> 
> Este además es un regalo para la ficker Higary por su cumpleaños. Quisiera haberlo subido antes XD

Cap 1: Niñeras

La inocencia de un niño es algo único e irrepetible. Una vez que se pierde es imposible recuperar aquella ternura e ingenuidad. Cuanto durase dependía de varios factores, pero ciertamente muchos intentaban proteger el mayor tiempo posible ese pequeño tesoro. Esa falta de malicia en su manera de actuar o decir las cosas es algo raro de ver en un adulto. Las palabras y acciones de un pequeño no cargan una mala intención. Puede salir mal. Mas, nunca estará pensado con segundas intenciones. Incluso el más inteligente niño de su clase puede ser inocente en ciertos temas. El más pequeño de los Uchiha siempre era un chico de gran inteligencia, pero no distaba de otros niños de su edad cuando se trataba de “temas para adultos”.

—Chara-nii despierta —llamó el pequeño Sasuke moviendo el hombro de su hermano. Había entrado a la habitación del mayor para avisarle que era hora de desayunar.

—Anda, Menma ¿qué te cuesta hacerlo? ―murmuró Uchiha mientras abrazaba con mayor fuerza su almohada―. Si yo sé que te gustará tanto como a mí ―habló entre sueños babeando sus sábanas.

—¿Hacer qué? —cuestionó Sasuke jalando su pelo para hacerlo despertar de una vez.

—¡Ay! —se quejó por el cabello jalado por su hermano menor despertando rápidamente a causa del dolor—. Eso me dolió, enano ―regañó Charasuke viendo a su hermanito devolverle una mirada seria.

—Te quedaste dormido, tonto ―respondió cruzando los brazos. Siendo un niño de seis años era bastante enérgico, a pesar de su cara de seriedad.

—No me digas tonto, mocoso ―pidió Charasuke mientras se sentaba en la cama y le revolvía el cabello a su hermano con la mano.

―Te lo digo porque lo eres ―contestó sacándole la lengua con burla.

―Así que eso crees ―comentó el mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sasuke lo miró de manera amenazante, emulando a un gato que no está de humor de ser acariciado. Sus vellos se erizaron imperceptiblemente al notar las intenciones de su hermano. Sin darle tiempo a huir, el mayor de los morenos abrazó al menor y lo subió en la cama. Una vez bajo su cuerpo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. El menor de los Uchiha siempre fue bastante sensible a las cosquillas, así que era fácil sacarle carcajadas en contra de su voluntad al saber dónde tocar. Charasuke sabía bien que su hermanito lo insultaría y golpearía en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, pero bien lo valía por hacerlo reír un rato. Cuando algunas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por las pestañas oscuras del niño, el mayor dio por finalizada la tortura por ser insultado. Sin embargo, Sasuke estaba extrañamente callado. Se había quedado recostado en la cama mirándolo en silencio largamente.

—Dime ―habló finalmente el niño observando seriamente al mayor.

—¿Qué cosa? ―cuestionó sin entender la pregunta.

—¿Qué es eso que quieres hacer con el hermano del Dobe? ―cuestionó siendo más específico.

—No sé de qué hablas ―mintió Charasuke acalorado y avergonzado. Sabía bien de lo que hablaba, pero no le hablaría sobre “ _eso”_ a un niño.

—Lo dijiste dormido “ _Anda, Menma ¿qué te cuesta hacerlo? Si yo sé que te gustará tanto como a mí”_ ―repitió Sasuke mientras hacía lo mejor posible por imitar el tono de baboso del otro.

—Ah eso, no es nada ―mintió Charasuke nuevamente. Y esta vez, más nervioso y aterrado que repitiera eso ante otras personas.

—Dime qué es ―insistió Sasuke con un puchero. A él no le vería la cara de tonto, su hermano ocultaba algo y quería saber qué era.

—No, son cosas de adultos ―explicó intentando ser paciente, pero las palabras escogidas fueron como un incentivo para enojarse aún más.

—Tú no eres un adulto ―replicó entre dientes. Había girado la cara con enojo y estaba a nada de empezar un berrinche.

—Pero soy mayor que tú ―aclaró Charasuke con burla acariciando la cabeza del menor.

—Y te comportas más infantil que yo, idiota ―insultó Sasuke mientras se quitaba la mano del otro con un pequeño golpe de la suya.

―Mira, mejor vamos a desayunar que hoy tienes esa fiesta de cumpleaños ¿no? ―preguntó el mayor bostezando largamente meditando dormir un poco más.

―Sí y vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa ―regañó quitando la almohada para golpear la cabeza de su hermano.

―Sasuke ―llamó gruñendo su nombre mientras revisaba su reloj despertador―. Faltan horas para que inicié la fiesta de tu amiga ―explicó mostrando el reloj para que supiera cuanto faltaba.

―No es mi amiga ―dijo el menor con un puchero―. La niña esa invitó al Dobe, pero él insistió en que fuéramos juntos.

―¿Y no quieres que te roben a tu amiguito? ―preguntó picándole la mejilla con su dedo índice.

―En vez de molestarme deberías arreglarte rápido para ir a jugar al parque juntos ―ordenó señalándolo con su dedo índice.

―Mandón ―bufó Charasuke sabiendo que fue su culpa haber prometido acompañarlo.

Habiendo regresado del mundo de los sueños por completo, Charasuke tuvo que arreglarse para poder llevar a su hermanito al parque donde acordaron encontrarse con Menma y Naruto. Aún tenía algo de sueño, pero luego de echarse un poco de agua a la cara se despejó bastante. Entretanto, Sasuke había bajado a la cocina para informarle a su madre que su hermano ya estaba despierto y pronto vendría para ir a desayunar. Se sentó en su silla meciendo levemente los pies con algo de inquietud. Su madre sirvió con calma los platos con tostadas para ambos hijos. Fue en ese momento que notó la cara del menor.

―¿Sucede algo, cariño? ―preguntó Mikoto viéndolo preocupada.

―Nada, mamá ―negó de inmediato queriendo averiguar lo que escondía el otro por su propia cuenta.

―Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa que te moleste ―ofreció ella con una sonrisa.

―Bueno… es que mi hermano mayor dijo que… ―habló siendo interrumpido por el mencionado.

―Buenos días, mamá ―saludó ya vestido y bien arreglado.

―Buenos días, Charasuke ―saludó ella antes de volver a mirar al menor―. ¿Y bien, Sasuke? ¿Qué es eso que ibas a preguntarme sobre tu hermano? ―cuestionó ella mirándolo curiosa.

―¿Sobre mí? ―interrogó el mayor de los azabaches ladeando un poco la cabeza con confusión por el comentario.

―Sí, es que esta mañana cuando fui a despertar a Charasuke él dijo que quería hacer algo con el hermano del Dobe, digo Naruto ―corrigió al saber que a su madre no le gustaba esa manera de dirigirse a su amigo.

―¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó Mikoto al intuir algo no muy agradable al respecto.

―No sé ―dijo Sasuke con sinceridad―. Y no me quiere contar el muy malo ―dijo haciendo un puchero.

―¡Se nos hace tarde! ―gritó luego de atragantarse con la comida.

―¡Charasuke! ―llamó su madre.

―Lo siento, llegamos tarde con los Uzumaki ―excusó Charasuke mientras alzaba a su hermano menor y se lo llevaba en brazos.

El mayor de los azabaches sabía bien hacia donde iba esa conversación y no le estaba gustando. Estaba seguro que no llegó a decir nada explicito o peligroso para su hermano menor, pero no quería tener una larga conversación llena de sermones por algo que dijo entre sueños. Fue un accidente. Jamás en su vida diría algo indebido o pervertido delante de niños. Fuera su hermanito Sasuke o su pequeño cuñado, Naruto. ¿Quién tendría tan poca moralidad para algo así? Él no, tenía sus límites claros. Al único al que le haría insinuaciones sexuales de todo tipo era a su querido novio. Más que por llegar a algo era para lograr un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas. El mayor de los Uzumaki era muy serio y reservado, así que descolocarlo con sus comentarios subidos de tono, le causaba gracia.

―¿Por qué corriste así? ―interrogó Sasuke con una mirada de confusión.

―Escucha, Sasuke ―dijo bajándolo con cuidado al suelo antes de sujetar sus hombros―. Lo que yo dije esta mañana no fue nada importante, ¿sí?

―Pero parecía que querías mucho hacer eso con Menma-san ―comentó mientras lo miraba insistentemente―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

―Yo quiero abrazarlo ―mintió a medias intentando dejar el tema zanjado de una buena vez.

―Pero eso lo haces cada vez que están juntos ―dijo entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

―Sí, pero me gustaría abrazarlo y que se dejé ―bufó mientras rodaba los ojos con aburrimiento―. ¿Has visto a Menma abrazarme a mí? ―tras recibir una negativa con la cabeza prosiguió―. Tampoco yo y eso es lo que quiero hacer, ¿feliz? ―preguntó.

Apenas recibió un sonido similar a un bufido y un asentimiento por parte del menor. Conforme y seguro de que había salvado aquel desliz de su parte, Charasuke tomó la mano de su hermanito y avanzaron juntos para ir junto a los Uzumaki. Tenía bastante suerte de que Sasuke fuera un niño bien portado. No le hacía ningún problema a darle la mano y hacer caso al semáforo. El mayor de los Uchiha sonreía internamente, feliz de que su hermano fuera así de responsable. Sin embargo, algo que solía tenerlo algo intranquilo es lo serio que era para su edad. Cada vez que intentaba jugar con él o hacer cosas divertidas se iba lejos o si tenía la posibilidad se encerraba en su cuarto a entretenerse solo.

―¡Teme! ¡Charasuke! ―gritó el rubio más joven corriendo hacia los Uchiha al verlos llegar al parque.

―¡¡Naru-chan!! ―exclamó el mayor de ojos negros corriendo hacia el menor alzándolo en brazos―. ¿Cómo está mi cuñado favorito? ―preguntó sonriendo mientras le revolvía el cabello.

―Es el único que tienes ―recordó Menma mirándolo con el ceño fruncido―. Hemos estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo ―informó mirándolo con un gesto severo.

―Es que tuve algunas cosas importantes que hacer antes de venir ―excusó Charasuke con cierto nerviosismo.

―Se quedó dormido ―delató Sasuke ganándose un gesto reprobatorio por parte del mayor―. Deberías dejarte más seguido con mi hermano ―sugirió el menor de los morenos.

―¿Perdón? ―cuestionó el joven de ojos azules mirándolo sin entender de dónde venía esa petición.

―Es que se quedó dormido porque no lo dejas hacértelo ―explicó sin ninguna expresión en particular.

―¡Charasuke! ―gritó Menma lleno de ira al oír que le contó semejante cosa al menor―. ¿Cómo pudiste usar a tu hermanito para quejarte de que no tengamos sexo? ―preguntó sujetando el borde del cuello de su ropa.

―¿Sexo? ―cuestionaron los menores mirándolos confundidos.

―¿Eso se hace antes o después de los abrazos? ―interrogó Sasuke alzando su mano.

―¿Abrazos? ―repitió el mayor de los rubios mirándolo pálido al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

―Mi hermano dice que no lo dejas abrazarte ―comentó su cuñado sin desviar la mirada de él―. ¿El sexo es como un juego?

―¿Es divertido? ―preguntó el blondo al creer que se trataba de un nuevo juego.

―Lo es ―murmuró Charasuke pensando en las negativas de su novio de ir más allá de besos y hasta los abrazos se permitían a cuenta gotas.

―Tú mejor cállate ―ordenó su novio mientras le susurraba eso entre dientes―. Olviden lo que dije. El sexo no es algo divertido, es como dormir. Sólo te acuestas al lado de tu novio, lo abrazas y duermes, nada interesante ―explicó apresurado.

Los niños los miraron a ambos esperando ver a alguno retractarse. Cuando no los vieron decir nada más decidieron ir a jugar. Fue sólo cuando los pequeños se divertían que los mayores volvieron a respirar. Uchiha iba a molestar a su novio respecto a ese descuido tan poco usual en él. Sin embargo, recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte de aquellos ojos azules. Velando por su propio bienestar decidió guardar silencio… por el momento. Guardaría ese error para molestar en un momento más propicio. Ambos se sentaron en la sombra de un árbol para vigilar lo que hicieran los menores, mientras los más pequeños fueron a jugar a los columpios. Naruto estaba entusiasmado hablando, pero Sasuke no le prestaba atención a pesar de todo.

—Teme, ¿qué sucede? ―preguntó con curiosidad el rubio mirándolo fijamente―. Te estoy hablando, pero no me prestas atención ttebayo ―se quejó haciendo un puchero.

—Es que estoy pensando en algo importante ―respondió meciéndose lentamente en el columpio.

—¿En qué? ―cuestionó el otro sin entender.

—Nada que un Dobe como tú pueda entender ―contestó sin mirarlo.

—Pruébalo, Teme ―retó con seriedad.

—¿Qué crees que mi hermano le quiera hacer al tuyo? ―preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

―Dijo que abrazarlo y eso ―le recordó lo que dijeron antes.

―¿Y por qué no quieren acostarse juntos? ―interrogó Sasuke sin poder ocultar su curiosidad―. En el colegio, a la hora de la siesta, todos dormimos juntos en el suelo.

—Mmm no lo sé ―admitió haciendo una mueca de vergüenza por no poder responder.

—Usuratonkachi ―insultó el otro con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Ah espera creo que se me ocurrió algo ―dijo repentinamente saltando del columpio comenzando a correr.

—¿Qué? ―preguntó siguiéndolo mientras corría detrás de su amigo.

El pequeño rubio corrió hacia donde estaban sus hermanos, una vez que llegó vio a los mayores sentados juntos hablando tranquilamente. En realidad, más parecía que Charasuke hablaba mientras el otro sólo se limitaba a escucharlo y hacer algunos comentarios según viera conveniente. No era difícil entender el por qué. Uchiha solía hablar casi sin respirar cuando algo lo emocionaba e intentar interrumpirlo era imposible porque el otro no oía. No le molestaba, siendo que tampoco le gustaba hablar en exceso. Ambos se quedaron callados mirando a sus hermanitos esperando que les dijeran que sucedió. Naruto jaló la ropa del Uchiha mayor insistentemente antes de hablar.

—Ero-Teme, ¿qué quieres hacerle a mi hermano? ―preguntó el menor de los Uzumaki sumamente curioso.

—¿De dónde habrás sacado esa costumbre de decirme así? ―preguntó irónicamente mirando a Menma con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Anda dime ―pidió el blondo con una sonrisa emocionada―. Teme dice que quieres hacer algo que no entiende ―reveló señalando al mencionado, quien se sintió ofendido y avergonzado de que dijera ese “secreto”.

—No le digas Teme a Sasuke ―pidió Menma a su hermanito.

—Pero tú le dices Teme a Charasuke ―contraatacó el menor señalándolo con el dedo―. Así que yo le digo “Teme” a mi Teme y Ero-Teme a tu Teme ―explicó atropelladamente.

—Me perdí un poco en su razonamiento ―admitió el mayor de los azabaches intentando entender la lógica del niño.

—A mamá no le gusta que hables así ―dijo Menma intentando hacerle entender a su hermanito por qué no debía referirse así a su amigo.

—Mi hermano te dice Dobe frígido ―confesó Sasuke metiéndose en la conversación. Él, muy a su manera, estaba apoyando a su amigo.

—No necesitabas decir eso, pequeño malcriado ―regañó Charasuke al ver como los ojos de su novio se clavaban en él de manera peligrosa.

Siguieron discutiendo acerca de los apodos desviándose accidental, pero oportunamente, de la pregunta del rubio menor. Su discusión había sonado tan alto que llamó la atención de dos compañeras de la escuela de los mayores. Ino y Sakura iban caminando por allí cuando decidieron acercarse a saludar. Al ver cómo estaban peleándose los hermanos, Haruno no pudo evitar soltar un:

―Ser una niñera de altura no es una tarea fácil ―comentó con una sonrisa y un leve suspiro. Tal y como si se tratara de una mujer con años de experiencia en dicho terreno.

―Por favor, incluso ustedes pueden hacer ese trabajo ―dijo el mayor de los Uchiha, sabiendo bien que ellas trabajaban de eso.

No es que el asunto fuera del especial interés de los chicos, pero al ser compañeros de clases era inevitable en horas de recreo o de estudios libre oírlas. Las quejas de los difíciles que eran los cuidados que daban a los menores. Si tanto les costaba realizar esa tarea, ¿por qué simplemente no lo dejaban? “ _Masoquismo puro”_ llegó a la mente de los jóvenes al oírlas. Los beneficios también los conocían, pues no tardaban en alardear que tenían una paga generosa y acceso a las pertenencias de los dueños de la casa. Si querían mirar televisión paga, jugar con alguna consola o tomar algo de la heladera no se hacían ningún problema los dueños. Dado que algunas veces las llamaban para poder salir a cenas o eventos de caridad, ellas debían servir la cena para los niños a su cargo y podían compartir con ellos generalmente.

No era un mal trabajo si se tenían anfitriones generosos y si eran de buena posición, era toda una bendición. Sin embargo, era lo mínimo cuando se tenía en cuenta que debían cuidar a los hijos de los adultos. Así como eran sumamente bondadosos respecto a sus pertenencias, eran estrictos a más no poder respecto al bienestar de los mismos. Estaba implícito que ningún padre perdonaría que algo les sucediera a sus retoños estando al cuidado de una niñera. Los accidentes domésticos debían ser evitados al cien por cien. Y de eso es lo que solían quejarse las chicas: el estrés. En medio de los juegos inocentes siempre se corría riesgo con las escaleras, enchufes y demás. No obstante, Charasuke Y Menma pensaban en su propia experiencia y menospreciaban los esfuerzos de ellas.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―interrogó Yamanaka con las manos en su cintura mirándolo ofendida.

―Eso es verdad ―comentó la chica de ojos jade―. Ser niñera es una tarea muy demandante y no cualquiera puede hacerla ―agregó mirándolo enojada.

Aquella frase siempre había sido, a perspectiva de Menma y Charasuke, muy exagerada. Dado que ellos no veían ningún mérito de relevancia en dejar a unos mocosos malcriados encerrados en un cuarto jugando videojuegos o viendo hipnotizados la televisión mientras ellas haraganeaban. Para ellos, unos adolescentes de quince años, no era más que algo dramático que decían las chicas de su edad para aparentar que eran unas “trabajadoras”. Si no fuera porque tuvieron la “brillante” idea de externar aquella opinión no se hubieran metido en problemas mayores. Uzumaki quien siempre se había enorgullecido de no faltar al refrán “ _el pez por la boca muere_ ”, tuvo el estúpido impulso de apoyar a su novio.

―No es tan complicado cuidar niños.

―¿Estás de su lado Menma? ―preguntó Sakura sorprendida y extrañada de oírlo darle la razón a Charasuke.

El mencionado tampoco cabía de la sorpresa. Dado el serio carácter de su pareja, creyó que saldría con algún discurso acerca de lo importante que era aquella tarea. Alguna lista larga o una estadística de dudosa procedencia también estaba entre sus opciones. Su pecho se infló con mayor confianza al saber que no era el único en ver exagerado ese trabajo. Irritante sin dudas le quedaría mejor. Un montón de niños pesados eran una pesadilla. ¿Quién además de sus compañeras querría pasar así una tarde de fin de semana? Él prefería pasarlo invadiendo la casa del Uzumaki y estar a solas con su pareja, como mucho aceptaba a su pequeño cuñado. El hermanito menor de Menma era todo un angelito para él, incluso le agradaba más la actitud de éste que la de Sasuke. Su propio hermanito amargado era bastante calmado. Cuidar niños era irritante, pero nada difícil desde su perspectiva de hermano mayor.

―Es que tiene razón simplemente ―respondió Menma encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad.

―¿Seguro que no lo haces sólo por ser tu pareja? ―interrogó Ino mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Jamás haría algo tan estúpido como secundar a Charasuke en sus tonterías sin meditarlas primero ―afirmó Uzumaki señalando a su pareja.

―¡Exacto! ―exclamó Uchiha mirándolas ofendido―. Él sabe cómo soy y me ama con todo y locuras, problemas, estupideces, travesuras…

―No exageres ―pidió el joven de ojos azules. Negó con la cabeza pidiendo paciencia para no levantar la voz contra sus compañeras.

―Sí es tan fácil como dicen, ¿por qué no intentan hacerlo ustedes? ―cuestionó Haruno cruzada de brazos mirándolos con burla.

Ella conocía desde hacía muchos años a sus amigos y si algo tenía claro era el orgullo que cada uno protegía a uñas y dientes. De hecho, era por ese mismo orgullo que les había costado tanto admitir lo que sentían por el otro. La razón para mantenerse firmes en fingir desinterés en el otro les había ganado un golpe a cada uno por idiotas. Según ellos, el que se enamoraba primero perdía. Aun al día de hoy, seguía sin entender qué clase de estupidez era esa y porqué se la pasaron negando algo que ni siquiera el más obcecado podría negar. Si hasta ella que estuvo profundamente enamorada de Menma, se dio cuenta de que nunca sería correspondida, ¿cómo Charasuke no lo notaba? Peor aún, ¿cómo el propio Menma parecía no entender lo importante que era Uchiha para él? Si sólo estuvieron fingiendo hacerse los tontos, debían considerar seriamente una carrera en actuación.

―Qué desperdicio de tiempo ―comentó el chico de ojos oscuros sacando a Sakura de sus reflexiones―. ¿Perder mi sábado con mi zorrito para estar con un niño? ―preguntó totalmente ofendido.

―No sé por qué, pero esa frase suena muy mal… ―comentó Yamanaka poniéndose a la par de Haruno.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―cuestionó con una cara de intriga mirándola con sospecha―. ¿Estás insinuando algo?

―Nada, nada ―dijo la rubia mientras se hacía la tonta e ignoraba la cara de enfado del otro.

―Cualquier idiota podría hacer un trabajo tan sencillo, incluso un tarado como Charasuke ―comentó Menma señalando con la cabeza al susodicho―. Sólo debes poner cara de tonto para hacerlos reír y todo estará bien ―explicó pensando que eso había zanjado por completo el tema.

―Incluso yo podría hacerlo ―dijo sin darse cuenta de que había abierto una posibilidad bastante obvia que Sakura no iba a desaprovechar.

―Entonces… ―habló la joven de cabellos rosados ensanchando una sonrisa triunfal que a los chicos no les dio buena espina―. ¿Contamos con ustedes para ser ayudantes en la fiesta? ―preguntó ella mientras buscaba de su mochila un folleto con la dirección del lugar.

―Si no se sienten preparados o temen no poder cuidar a los pequeños, nosotras podemos ir y hacernos cargo ―agregó Ino con un aire condescendiente en sus palabras y clara burla al pronunciar cada una de ellas.

―No es ninguna vergüenza tener miedo de un trabajo tan demandante ―habló Sakura sumándose a la treta de su mejor amiga.

―¡Nosotros podemos hacerlo incluso mejor que ustedes! ―exclamó Uchiha sacado de sus casillas―. Menma y yo cuidaremos tan bien a esos niños que hasta rogaran que las reemplacemos.

―Charasuke espera ―pidió Uzumaki sabiendo que era demasiado tarde. Su torpe novio había cavado su propia tumba con sus propias palabras.

―Trato hecho ―aceptó Haruno sujetando la mano de Uchiha y luego la de Menma―. Ustedes dos van a cubrirnos a Ino y a mí en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Hinata ―confesó dejando al descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ―preguntó exaltado Charasuke aun procesando lo que acababa de suceder.

―Eres un idiota ―suspiró Menma con cansancio.

A esas alturas no podían retractarse y ambas chicas lo sabían. Ellas habían estado esperando mucho tiempo para ver la premiere de la película basada en su libro favorito. No querían perdérselo por nada del mundo, pero surgió algo. Les habían rogado como favor ir ese día para ayudar a los anfitriones de la fiesta de la pequeña Hinata. Después de todo se trataba de una gran fiesta dedicada a la primogénita de los Hyuga. Siendo una familiar tan adinerada e importante era de esperarse que la celebración fuera espectacular. Y con tantos niños necesitarían varias manos de ayuda para cuidar y entretener a los niños, en lo que el matrimonio atendía a los invitados adultos. Una fiesta tan grande era algo complicada para los padres de la agasajada. La mayoría de los padres sólo acompañarían a los niños al lugar, lo que sucediera durante la celebración era responsabilidad de quienes daban la fiesta.

Lo más probable era que los adultos presentes fueran familiares o conocidos del padre de Hinata. Siendo ese el caso lo último que querrían era llegar y tener que cuidar niños ajenos. Realmente debían reconocerle a los Hyuga ser tan precavidos de pensar en todo. Con tantos cuidados y empleados trabajando, era impensable que algún invitado no disfrutara de la celebración. Charasuke soltó un largo suspiro. No debió abrir la boca ahora su cita con Menma sería sustituida por trabajo. Él podría haber dejado a su hermanito en la fiesta al igual que su novio e irse a una cita hasta que llegara la hora de recogerlos de la casa de Hinata.

―¿Vas a quedarte en la fiesta? ―preguntó Sasuke mientras caminaban de la mano.

―Sí ―asintió viéndolo un poco extrañado por la pregunta―. Así que tendrás que portarte bien o le diré a nuestra madre, ¿entendiste?

―Yo siempre me comporto bien ―reclamó indignado el pequeño azabache―. Pero no quiero que vayas tú ―afirmó con un puchero mientras evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

―¿Por qué? ―interrogó Charasuke sin entender la razón.

―No quiero ―repitió sin especificar en lo más mínimo.

―Quizás le causas vergüenza con sus amigos ―susurró Menma al oído de su pareja.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó confundido antes de detenerse un momento y arrodillarse a la altura de su hermano―. ¿Acaso te da vergüenza que yo hable con tus amigos? Espera ―se detuvo a pensar un momento―. ¿Siquiera tienes amigos además de Naru-chan?

―No es eso ―negó con el ceño fruncido y la mirada en otro sitio que no era precisamente el rostro de su hermano―. Sólo no quiero que te acerques a los demás.

―Tendré que hacerlo ―dijo rodando los ojos con fastidio―. Unas amigas me pidieron el favor.

―Te obligaron ―le recordó.

―Detalles, detalles ―comentó restándole importancia al asunto antes de volver a pararse y caminar junto a Sasuke para alcanzar a los Uzumaki que se adelantaron un poco―. Ahora vamos que nos están dejando atrás.

Caminaron casi a trotes para llegar junto a los otros dos. Menma consideraba que era mejor darle su espacio a su novio para cuestionar con tranquilidad la causa del enojo de Sasuke. Era poco común verlo con aquella actitud. Seguramente existía una fuerte razón para verlo tan reacio a que su hermano estuviera presente en la fiesta. ¿Estaría planeando algo? Tenía entendido que la niña de ojos perla no era del todo del agrado de Sasuke. Es más, parecía tener cierta competitividad por tener la atención de Naruto. Empero, el mayor de los Uzumaki dudaba que un niño de tan sólo seis años pudiera tramar alguna jugarreta. Y entre esos pensamientos el tiempo se le fue volando tan rápido que no notó cuando llegaron a su destino. Llamaron a la puerta y enseñaron las invitaciones para pasar al interior de la propiedad.

En el patio de la mansión se veía todo el poderío económico de la respetable familia Hyuga. A simple vista resaltaba que habían pensado en todo. No sólo se había servido comida y diversiones para los niños. A los padres que asistieron acompañando a los menores se les reservó una mesa aparte con comida y música suave de fondo tocada en vivo por unos violinistas. No era algo que ellos estuvieran esperando para esa fiesta. Sin embargo, no tardaron en notar que entre los adultos, había figuras fácilmente reconocibles como empresarios y gente de buena clase. Seguramente estaban allí para congraciarse con el padre de Hinata usando de excusa aquella fiesta en honor a la niña. Viéndolo de esa manera era algo triste que la estuvieran usando por un beneficio personal, pero los niños no sabían de aquellas intenciones. Especialmente aquellos que eran sus compañeros de clases, no tenían interés en los asuntos de los adultos.

―Qué fiesta tan grande ttebayo ―exclamó emocionado Naruto mirando a su alrededor―. Y miren cuanta comida ―señaló con una mano mientras que con la otra le jalaba el pantalón a su hermano mayor―. Y mira allá ―señaló la mesa dulce.

―Cálmate, Naruto ―pidió Menma mientras le acariciaba el cabello juguetonamente para tenerlo entretenido en eso.

―Pero es que estoy muy feliz de que Hinata-chan nos haya invitado ttebayo ―afirmó con los ojos puestos en la comida.

―Estás exagerando demasiado, Dobe ―regañó el menor de los Uchiha mientras sujetaba entre sus manos el regalo que llevaba. Jaló el pantalón de su hermano mayor haciendo que éste se agachara a su altura.

―¿Sucede algo, Sasuke? ―preguntó curioso acercando su cabeza al otro para que pudiera hablar con libertad cerca de su oreja.

―¿Nuestro regalo será suficiente? ―interrogó con un puchero viendo la humilde cajita de regalo.

―Lo será ―respondió Charasuke palmeando la cabeza de su hermanito sin borrar su gran y confiada sonrisa―. Yo te ayudé a elegir algo elegante y bonito. Recuerda que el tamaño no es lo que importa sino la calidad ―aconsejó sin borrar su sonrisa. Consiguió que el menor le devolviera el gesto, más moderado, pero más confiado que antes.

―Si tan sólo hubieras aplicado eso cuando nos bañamos en la escuela ―murmuró con fingido desinterés su novio.

Charasuke gruñó levemente al darse cuenta de a donde quería llegar su pareja. Hacía tiempo él se había sentido ofendido por haber descubierto que cierta parte de su cuerpo no estaba tan desarrollada como quería. Los baños de la escuela eran el peor sitio para el autoestima masculina. Con todos forzados a ducharse juntos tras las clases de educación física era difícil, casi imposible no notar ciertos detalles. Aunque… debía admitir que no se quejaba de ver a Menma sólo cubierto por una toalla. Era una buena vista que reponía sus energías sin dudas. Como el Uchiha mayor permaneció varios segundos en silencio tras fruncir el ceño, su novio se le acercó para asegurarse de no haber ido demasiado lejos con su comentario. Sin embargo, con lo que se topó fue con aquella sonrisa pervertida.

―¡Charasuke! ―llamó mientras tocaba su mejilla intentando captar su atención.

―¿Qué, kitsune-chan? ―preguntó poniendo aquellas coquetas sonrisas que solía preparar junto a una rosa para alguna koneko-chan.

―Deja tus pensamientos depravados para otro momento ―advirtió con seriedad.

Buscaron con la mirada a los señores Hyuga, pues con aquella metida de pata de parte de ambos, ahora debían explicar lo sucedido. Quizás podrían escaparse disimuladamente del asunto. Alguna mentira pequeña y piadosa. No, mejor no. Si las chicas averiguaban acerca de su treta para escaparse de su responsabilidad no les dejarían tranquilos. No estaban intimidados por aquella numerosa cantidad de niños corriendo por todos lados. Ellos podían con unos cuantos. Además no es que les hubiera quedado otra opción cuando el matrimonio Hyuga se les acercó mirándolos analíticamente.

―¿Ustedes son Uchiha Charasuke y Uzumaki Menma? ―preguntó Hiashi mirándolos cruzado de brazos.

―Sí ―asintió Menma sosteniéndole la mirada―. Hemos venido a acompañar a nuestros hermanitos ―agregó notando que su hermanito estaba tras su pierna escondido medianamente.

―Y a cuidar de los invitados, ¿verdad? ―interrogó viendo de reojo como Charasuke le hacía gestos a su novio como si quisiera que negara lo dicho.

―Así es, nuestras amigas tuvieron un inconveniente y pidieron que las supliéramos ―dijo con honestidad a medias.

―Nos enviaron un mensaje avisando que ustedes llegarían ―comentó la esposa mientras les sonreía amablemente―. Vengan, les explicaremos en que consiste exactamente su tarea ―indicó usando su mano para señalar que los siguieran.

Ambos adultos comenzaron a caminar hacia una parte algo apartada para poder hablar con ambos. Era difícil entender algo en el patio con los gritos de los niños invitados. A eso debía sumarle la música para los chicos y el sonido producido por las múltiples conversaciones entre los adultos. Charasuke y Menma les indicaron a sus hermanos que podían ir a unirse a la fiesta. Después de todo el trabajo de ellos era una cosa que no necesariamente debía incluir a los menores en los arreglos con los adultos. En el transcurso notaron lo amplio que era el patio. Llevaban un largo rato caminando y aun no veían la puerta de la casa. Esquivaron algunas pelotas que pasaban en el aire por tener a varios jugando vóley o futbol.

―La tarea no es complicada en sí ―explicó tranquilizadoramente la mujer―. Hay payasos, mesas dulces con personas encargadas de servir los aperitivos, pero entre actos hay un transcurso de tiempo en el que los encargados del entretenimiento descansan.

―Queremos que el cumpleaños de nuestra hija sea perfecto ―declaró Hiashi mirándolos alternadamente con una amenaza implícita en su mirar―. Por eso no queremos que los niños se aburran o peor aún se metan en problemas por alguna travesura. Así que deben cuidar que ninguno pelee, se lastime, pierda o similares, ¿entendieron? ―preguntó.

―Si, entendimos, Hyuga-san ―respondió Menma inclinando levemente la cabeza con respeto.

―Le prometo que será la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que hayan tenido supervisada ―prometió Charasuke.

La pregunta era: ¿podrían cuidar de tantos niños?

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
